Takoluka de Guise
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Takoluka selalu mengamati mereka. Luka dan Gakupo. Dirinya sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Jadi, tak heran kan jika ia khawatir kalau keduanya bertengkar? / Takoluka's POV.. kinda. Warm-fluff GakuLuka. Warnings inside. DLDR dan RmR! Happy new year :D


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha. Takoluka © Fans who made her**

**Warnings : OOC, abal, gaje, typos, dll. DLDR dan RmR!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Takoluka de Guise~<strong>

Hari sangat cerah hari itu. Matahari bersinar dengan semangatnya sampai menyebabkan panas yang tak terkira. Banyak orang memilih untuk diam dan bermalas-malasan dirumah—namun tidak bagi tukang es krim yang diketahuinya sudah berdagang disana kurang lebih 5 tahun. Musim panas memang merupakan musim paling disukai si tukang es krim. Kenapa? Karena dagangannya selalu laku dibeli anak-anak—apalagi jika seorang lelaki tinggi sepantara anak SMA yang berambut biru itu datang. Bisa-bisa ia langsung memborong es krim jualannya bahkan memesan untuk hari esok.

Sesosok hewan moluska kesayangan kita—Takoluka sedang berendam dikolam renang plastiknya dengan damai. Berendam diair dingin memang pas untuk cuaca sepanas ini, apalagi ditemani ban bermotif terong yang barus saja diberi oleh teman—atau setidaknya begitu pikirnya—sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya minggu lalu. Takoluka kembali menyeringai tajam, puas akan kesejukan yang ia dapat dari seliter air dikolam ini. Hidup itu memang—

"Keluar kau Gakupo! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Tapi Luka-sam—"

"POKOKNYA KELUAR!"

—Indah.

Takoluka mencopot kacamata hitamnya (ceilah..) dan melirik kearah dalam rumahnya—rumah pemiliknya. Terlihat pemiliknya—atau mari kita sebut saja Luka Megurine sedang menatap sinis seorang lelaki samurai bernama Gakupo Kamui. Ngomong-ngomong, Gakupo inilah yang memberinya hadiah ban minggu lalu.

"Sungguh Luka-sama, aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Gum—"

"Jangan sebut namanya! Pokoknya keluar!"

Takoluka bergidik mendengarnya. Luka memang seram jika ia sedang marah, ia tahu itu. Tapi selama 8 tahun hidup seatap dengannya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Luka semarah itu.

'_Apa yang bisa membuatnya semarah itu?' _tanya Takoluka. Setahunya lagi, Luka dan Gakupo sudah berteman lama—lebih lama dari Takoluka dan Luka malahan. Mereka memang tidak akur, setidaknya MENURUT Takoluka karena mereka terus bertengkar setiap hari, tapi.. tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

"Kalau kau memang suka Gumi ya sama Gumi saja sana! Tidak usah ketemu aku lagi!" seru Luka lantang. Kali ini tambah dengan uraian airmata.

Gumi. Tentu Takoluka mengenal nama itu. Gumi Megpoid, salah satu teman sekelas Luka. Minggu lalu ia berkunjung kerumahnya—ralat, rumah pemiliknya, untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya. Gadis hijau itu baik, baik sekali terhadapnya. Benarkah ia yang menyebabkan itu semua?

Kalau itu benar, maka Takoluka tidak bisa memaafkan si Gadis pecinta wortel itu. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang menyakiti hati pemiliknya—

—Sekalipun jika itu adalah Gakupo.

Tapi, tapi, Takoluka juga tidak ingin bermusuhan dengan si anak pertama Kamui tersebut. Ia cukup mengenal Gakupo. Ia sayang Gakupo. Dan Gakupo juga sayang padanya—dan pada pemiliknya.

'_Apa Gacchan akan berpisah dengan Luka-sama?' _Si Gurita mulai membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Tidak! Ia tak mau itu terjadi!

Gakupo banyak membantunya dan pemiliknya. Gakupo selalu melindungi pemilikya tersayang. Menjaganya. Membantunya. Ikut untuk membelikannya kalung ikan tuna. _Mencintainya.._

'_Mereka akan berbaikan kan? Iya kan?' _Takoluka berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Namun melihat kedua insan yang sedari tadi diam-diaman saja—ia menjadi tidak yakin.

"Luka-sama, kau salah paham," Gakupo mulai angkat suara. Kali ini suaranya menjadi sangat rendah. "aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Gumi. Demi Kami-sama, kau tahukan ia sudah seperti adik bagiku?"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan ditepi jalan bersamanya! Berdua-duaan begitu.." balas Luka dengan ketus. Rupanya pemiliknya ini cemburu.

"Aku sedang berbelanja. Aku terpaksa belanja berdua dengan Gumi karena Miku-dono ada ekskul _cheerleader_, Kaito kabur mencari es krim, dan Meiko-dono berkencan dengan Akaito-dono."

"Kan ada Rin dan Len!"

"Rin dan Len ada rapat OSIS. Sisanya yang lain harus merias kelas. Aku dan Gumi ditugaskan untuk membeli bahan yang kurang untuk pesta ulang tahunmu—ups."

Takoluka girang mendengarnya. _'Itu so sweeettt bangeetttt! Kyaaaa!_' Takoluka mulai melayang dan senyum-senyum gaje. Ia melirik kearah Luka. Muka pemiliknya itu sudah merah—merah sekali seperti tomat. _'Pasti merasa kesenangan!' _tebak Takoluka dalam hati.

Ah, _btw, _sebentar lagi Luka memang berulang tahun jika kau ingin tahu.

"Iya! Apalagi Gakupo-kun loh yang ngusulin ide buat bikin _surprise party _buat Luka-chan—yah meski udah ketahuan sih."

'_Eh' _Luka langsung menoleh kepintu depannya. "Kau masuk darimana Gumi?" tanyanya dengan terkejut. Yah wajar saja kaget, toh ada orang yang dengan gampangnya masuk kerumahnya tanpa ijin dirinya.

"Kau membiarkan pintu terbuka, dan meninggalkan hewan piaraannmu didepan." Terang Gumi. Hei, bahkan Takoluka saja tidak sadar kalau tadi Gumi masuk.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa aku tadi lagi main sama Takoluka!" Betapa tertohoknya ia mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Luka. Jadi selama ia marah-marah ke Gakupo ia sama sekali tak ingat tentang dia?

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini Gumi?" tanya Luka mengalihkan perhatian. Gumi hanya melirik tas berwarna merah muda yang dibawanya.

"Aku membawakan tasmu! Soalnya kau pergi tanpa bawa tas." Seru Gumi sembari menyerahkan tasnya. Setelah mengembalikan tas Luka, ia langsung berpamitan pada Luka untuk pulang, dan berkata, "Tenang Luka-chan! Aku tak berselingkuh dengan Gakupo-kun kok. Aku kan punya Piko-kun!"

Luka memerah mendengar perkataan Gumi. Sepertinya terbaca kalau tadi ia habis marah-marah karena cemburu. (Sebetulnya itu bisa terlihat karena pipi Gakupo merah bekas ditampar Luka ^^)

"Jadi, aku tidak bohong kan?" ucap Gakupo dengan nada nakal.

Luka hanya tertawa garing, menyadari tindakan bodohnya itu. Harusnya ia lebih percaya pada pacarnya ini ya..

Sementara hewan moluska kita tersayang? Oh, Takoluka hanya bernapas lega. Ia senang karena Gakupo tidak berselingkuh—yang memang TIDAK MUNGKIN mengingat Gakupo berkali-kali berkata padanya kalau ia SANGAT SUKA pada Luka—dan keduanya berbaikan. Ah.. segala sesuatu pasti diakhiri dengan _happy ending_ kan?

"Aku mau ganti rugi karena kau tadi memarahiku habis-habisan, Luka-sama. Aku gak bakal ungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi kalau kau menciumku."

_BUAGH_. Kali ini Luka meninju lebih keras dari biasanya. "Tidak mungkin bodoh!" Dan Luka kembali menghajar Gakupo dengan bertubi-tubi. Oh iya, tidak lupa dengan muka merah tentunya.

Takoluka tertawa garing melihat terusan dari kejadian tadi. Gakupo pemiliknya memang tidak berubah, mesum seperti biasa. Pemiliknya pun tidak berubah. Tetap tsundere seperti biasa (padahal, sebenarnya ingin, cuma _gengsi _aja).

Takoluka memilih untuk tidak menceritakan kisah selanjutnya. Kasihan Gakuponya. Lebih baik ia kembali bersantai dan berenang dikolam kecilnya.

Jadi.. berhubung Takoluka tidak mau cerita lagi.. kita tutup saja ya.

—_**FIN **_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hai semua, apa kabar? Selamat tahun baru ya! Di awal tahun ini, Mochiyo berniat untuk mengawalinya dengan fic di fandom vocaloid dahulu, dengan tokoh utama.. TAKOLUKA! *jeng jeng jeng jeng***

**Berhubung author ga ada mood buat bacot, jadi langsung REVIEW aja ya! Awas loh kalo sampai nggak :p**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
